


A cliché story

by elyas



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyas/pseuds/elyas
Summary: Clara has a crush for that Ravenclaw guy.





	A cliché story

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Une histoire des plus clichés](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019297) by [elyas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyas/pseuds/elyas). 



Clara is in love since the first time she came across his path. Yes, it sounds cliché, but she didn't planned anything. Her attraction is deliciously exciting. She smiles more than usual these days. Always daydreaming about him. She learnt that this young man is well known in Hogwarts. One of the most famous among the students, and well appreciated by the teachers that see in him a future great wizard.   
More than brillant, he's the pride of his house according to anyone you'd ask about him.   
And even though most girls seem to be attracted to him, she never heard anyone mention a potential girlfriend -nor any other partner for that matter- that he may have.   
Oh how she wish she could talk to him. But she lacks courage. He's in his 7th year. She's in her 4th year. It seems impossible to make a move toward him. She feels inferior and she doesn't want to come across as a burden.  
She likes to fantasize about him in other clothes than his Ravenclaw wizard's cape. She likes to think of him outside of Hogwarts, where they could fall in love.   
Sometimes she just wants to smile to him. It's already a big step for her. A single smile from him would be enough to make her happy. But when her beloved has his gaze turned into her direction, she automatically hide behind her books.

She's always been really smart, that's why she's an outsider in her own house, Hufflepuff. She doesn't have real friends. She prefers to submerge herself into the stories that she read voraciously everynight, among the warriors, the elfs and all those mystic creatures. Botanic is her favourite subject

As time goes by, her love for the Ravenclaw boy's growing. And she becomes more and more asocial. 

She wishes she could try to find an excuse, even a stupid one, when she sees him on that Christmas Day, sitting in the great hall while reading the Daily Prophet. It's my chance ! She cries internally. It's the first time she sees him alone. 

She doesn't hear the laugh behind her. Because everyone know about Clara Oswald's crush on him. It is written all over her face. 

But Clara is way too deep into her attraction to even notice. She only live for those precious moment when she can see him smile, bite his lips, read … well just being himself.   
On that famous Christmas day, she asks herself if she has to, at last, talk to him.   
She shivers. 

And she doesn't make a move. 

 

Fear is always stronger. It's been this way everytime she could think of him. Something is holding her back.   
She stays this way until February, between the desire to try and the anxiety the whole thing gives to her.   
She has an idea : she's going to give him a soufflé for Valentine's Day. Oswald speciality. She's so proud and she's determined : there's no way she chicken out and he doesn't hold her soufflé at the end of the day.   
Packed up in a pretty dark red box, there's a little note above where you can read « Happy Valentine's Day – Clara Oswald »  
Sure, she could send him this by an owl or let it or his doorstep. But she really wants to give it to him face to face. 

She is all smile and red cheeks. She hasn't slept that much because she replayed that moment a million time in her head. She's full of hope : of course he's gonna love her present. It is made out of love. Why would he be awful toward her ? There's no reason.

But it is when she sees him kissing a pretty blonde Gryffindor girl that her world shatter  
In front of this awful show, she can't move. Smile and red cheeks disappear suddenly. There is no tears at this moment, and there never will be. Her heart tightens. Her mouth dries up.   
That girl is really pretty Clara thinks. She is openly flirting and has something about her that is really seductive. Maybe it's because of her sensual laugh or the way she presents herself. As if she already knows the issue of all of this. Clara thinks that she's way more good looking than her and that she could never be as pretty or attractive than her. That blonde chick has a woman's body, a certain grace in her movements.   
Clara can't help but think that compared to her, she's nothing. Small frail student. She doesn't know the word « make up » and she doesn't have anything that can proove any form of feminity or maturity. On top of that, she's a wanna be girlfriend of one of the most influencial and handsome wizard in Hogwarts. It seems absurd to her when she thinks about it more than one second.

She has to take a few minutes before finally looking away from the couple. She turns back to the Hufflepuff table.   
Again, everyone has seen what happened. No one's laughing this time. 

At 14 years old, Clara knows at last what means being heart-broken. She cries every night. She feels a massive hole in her chest and nothing seems to have any meaning anymore. She's gonna be that devastated until the end of the year.

 

The year's over. She knows she's not gonna see him ever again. It is his last year at Howgarts.   
She tries to not forget anything about him. All the details are important. His face, his body … but mostly his smile and how he lets his hand run into his hair.  
And then it was in London, while she get away from the train that she sees him for the last time.   
She never sees him again at Hogwarts.

Three years at Hogwarts left, years, tears, joy other relationship, engagement later, she still hasn't forget about his laugh or the brighteness in his eyes. 

You don't forget your first love.

 

Clara Oswald has to meet up with her fiancé in the center of London. She's really late and she's running while she collides every two minutes muggles.  
Bam. Destiny strikes and she falls on the ground, pushed by someone. 

« I'm so sorry ! She cries, trying to see if the person in front of her is not furious. -Well, they should not be angry at her since it's their fault, but Clara has a good heart and is always apologizing for everything-. I'm in a hurry and I- »  
She freezes. She knows that face very well. He haven't changed. It's been 10 years but she can still recognize the young man she once was in love with. She can feel he's all grown up and note a more mature look. He changed. But somehow he's still the same, that spark in his eyes remains.   
He frowns. Then he smiles, clear his throat while helping Clara to stand up. He's clearly a charming gentleman.   
« Excuse me Miss but … I swear it's not a stupid way to seduce way, and you should have heard this line a lot before but (he seems to be in discomfort, but at the same time really confident with what he's about to ask) … Have we met before ? I'm sure we have.»

Clara blushes. He sees that, and that makes him smile even more.   
At this moment, she knows why she loved him that much. There is something about this man that she can't quite understand, but it's intense and sweet. She smiles.   
And for the first time in her life she talks to him.   
She stutters « Hogwarts » before blushing again. The same kind of blushing she had when he looked toward her when she was a teenager. She feels so exposed she wants to hide under a rock.

Yet, she finds the strength to introduce herself.   
« I … My name's … Clara. I was a Hufflepuff student and … well you are three years older than me. »  
He smiles, as if he understands at this moment everything what is happening in Clara's mind.

« I see … I knew I had seen your pretty face before. How could anyone forget you ? » He extends his hand. « I'm Doctor John Smith. Call me Doctor. »

Something happens when they shake hands. Yes, it sounds cliché, but they didn't planned anything.

**Author's Note:**

> In 2014, I wrote this short chapter in french. I found it again in my folders today and I wanted to make a traduction of it. It's not really a traduction, but more of a rewritting. I prefer this version over the french one.   
> Since I'm not fluent in english and I still need more practice, I'm sorry for all my mistakes.   
> I hope you liked it.


End file.
